


Suspended in Time

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sexy glimpse... (idk what else to call it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended in Time

His muscles push against, then pull the intrusion into his body. Flexing, grabbing, pulling it in as deep as it’ll go. His neck arches up. One last pointed push, and he lets out the breath he was holding in a sigh. He wraps his legs around the hips between them, his arms around the shoulders and neck above him. Hands slide under him, kneading, caressing his back, pulling him closer. The body above him is warm and toned, and taking over him. Consuming him. He almost purrs like a cat over the feeling. This is what he’s been waiting for; nothing has ever felt like this, the connection, the bond mixing with ecstasy. 

His body lifts and he wills himself to melt into this body above him, around him, in him. Damn the tendons and ligaments that won’t allow his legs to spread any wider, won’t allow him to pull himself apart just to get this pressure even deeper inside of him. It pulls out, pushes in, demanding and hot, and he wilts deliciously under it. 

The nerves in his body are firing needy pleasure. His hardness pinned between their bodies and the friction isn’t quite enough, but he doesn’t want to let go. His hips rise to meet each thrust, sliding the head of his ache against taut abs. It’s just enough to tease. An arm slides out from under him, and he whines at the loss. 

Don’t let me go, he thinks. 

But a strong hand slides in place between them, wrapping firmly around his cock, and his brain goes numb. The push in his ass, the pull on his cock, the sweat making it all slick and so easy, and he feels vibrant and overwhelmed. 

“More,” he pleads.

The rhythmic thrusts in his ass become frantic, uneven. Release is a prayer away, except neither can form the words. A tongue in his mouth, so soft and wet, licking into him so thoroughly that he can feel the sensation shoot in a line through his groin. He moans. The waves of pleasure come at him in spikes, until there’s a final flood overtaking all of his senses, rendering him mute and immobile and god it’s amazing. He feels as though he’s floating on an orgasmic cloud, higher than any drug ever made him. This is his forever if he wants it. 

He smiles. The lovely, freckled face above him smiles back. It’s the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. 

“I’m yours,” Tommy says.

“Finally,” Adam replies.


End file.
